Touhou: Gensokyo Reloaded/Meimu
The non-playable final boss of Touhou: Gensokyo Reloaded, Meimu possesses many qualities of an overpowered boss character in a similar vein to most SNK boss characters, though to a lesser extent. Unlike most other characters, Meimu possesses two phases when encountered in the game's Arcade mode. Meimu's first phase is predominantly the same as many of the other fights in arcade mode, utilizing her own repetoire of Normals, Specials, and level 1 Hypers. Formless Wave is a Rekkaken-style projectile attack that can not only hit OTG, but fire each projectile at various speeds, making it difficult to dodge. Ascension Cutter is Meimu's reversal Special, but the version possesses substantially more invulnerability frames than other characters' reversals, while the version deals damage comparable to most character's Level 1 Hypers. Boundary of Shadow and Substance is a mid-range command grab that deals a significant amount of damage. While Formless Movement does not deal any damage on its own, it allows Meimu to move about the stage to create ambiguous cross-up and mix-up opportunities. Another significant advantage over other characters include Meimu's mid-long range Normals with a good amount of hitbox priority, and a 1 frame grab, allowing her to beat out other character's grabs with impunity. After Meimu is K.O.'ed the first time, she will enter her second phase on the next round, indicated by her use of the Arcade mode exclusive Hyper, End of Fantasy ~ Gensokyo Reloaded. During this time, Meimu will alternate between using her Formless Being "Eldritch Abomination" and Boundary "Molecular Splitter" Hypers free of their normal cost, in addition to two additional Hypers; a close range command grab that deals nearly half of the opponent's health, and a full-screen projectile attack that deals more damage if the opponent is within melee range. With the exception of Meimu's command grab, most of these moves are easily telegraphed. What makes this phase unique is that Meimu will possess perpetual Armor and Throw invincibility, and will not take damage during this time; instead, all damage dealt instead drains her Spell Break meter. Once this meter is drained to 0, Meimu will enter a stagger state, interrupting any action she was previously doing and will lose her armor, and will be unable to perform any action including blocking and will now take damage as normal, rendering her completely vulnerable to attack until her Spell Break meter fully recharges by itself. The Spell Break meter will also display its own timer; should this timer reach 0 before Meimu is defeated, Meimu will automatically execute an unblockable full-screen attack that instantly KOs the opponent. The timer is dependent on the game's difficultly setting, with higher difficulties providing less time to defeat Meimu before she executes her instant kill attack. Stats Movelist 'Specials' | Press for up to two more projectiles First form only}} | First form only|}} | First form only|}} 'Hypers' | Uses |}} | Uses |}} / | Uses |}} / | Uses Damage depends on the opponent's horizontal distance|}} 'Other' | determines Teleport position First form only|}} Usable during second form only Alternates between all Hypers Immune to damage until Spell Break gauge reaches zero Automatically spawns after / / seconds|}} Trivia *As a nod to her boss status, the majority of Meimu's movelist is derived from various SNK bosses; **''Formless Wave'' is a nod to Geese Howard's Reppuken & Double Reppuken Specials from both Fatal Fury and The King of Fighters series. **''Ascension Cutter'' and "Feel the Formlessness of Chaos!" both resemble Rugal Bernstein's Genocide Cutter and Ultimate Rugal's G.End, respectively, with the former's incarnation in The King of Fighters '94 being referenced through the high damage output of Ascension Cutter's version. **Meimu's Throw and Boundary of Shadow and Substance both resemble Clone Zero's throw and command grab in The King of Fighters 2000. Additionally, "Let this World Return to Nothingness!" resembles Clone Zero's Anryuuten Hazaki Hyper. **''Formless Being "Eldritch Abomination"'' is a reference to K9999 from The King of Fighters 2002, who himself is a reference to Tetsuo Shima from Akira. *While not an SNK Boss, Meimu's Formless Movement and Boundary "Molecular Splitter" moves are both derived from Charlie Nash's appearance in Street Fighter V, possibly as a nod to the fact that Reimu's moveset is based on Guile. Category:Full game sub-pages